She's So Money!
by Ask him about me
Summary: Summary: Mitchie is a normal high school Seinor, She works part time in her parents diner and get's stright A's, But what happeneds when she has to tutor Shane Gray? Will there be Trouble, Money, Romance?
1. Chapter 1:Romeo is Dead!

**She's So Money**

**By:askhimaboutme**

**Summary: Mitchie is a normal high school Seinor, She works part time in her parents diner and get's stright A's, But what happeneds when she has to tutor Shane Gray? Will there be Trouble, Money, Romance?**

**Rating: T**

**-- **

**The Rundown**

I've always been the good girl-working seriously long hours at my family's restaurant and getting straight As. And Shane Gray was alway just that hot, popular guy you'd pass in the halls, whose ego I may add was probably much bigger than his brain, So there was no way for us to..even look at each other.

But then again, I never thought I'd mess up so badly that my family might lose our entire restaurant if I didn't come up with a bunch of money fast. So that's when Shane come's in-he and his evil/genius plan to use my smarts and do other kids homework and get paid for it...Now that was the Orignal plan......how did I use my Body and my girl-charm to get Nerds to do it for me?

I know Cheating is wrong, but it's better than being _dead, _Right? Which is what I'd be if my parents know about what happened. I never expected things to spin so far out of control. Or that I'd be such a sucker for for Shane's sexy Smirk.

Or that falling apart could be the best thing that ever happened to me.

--

**She's So Money:**

**Chapter **_**One**_

"Welcome to The 'Torres Family' Restaurant, May I Suggest of Famous Torres Burger."I said smiling so hard I could feel my cheeks burning, So this is what Ms. America feels like?

"Mitchie you don't have to smile, I'm your friend."Caitlyn gave me a weird look. "And I would like a Torres Burger." I frowned and wrote it down, I could tell she was giving me the 'Are your serious' look.

"Sorry Mother wants every order written with a smile."I smiled, Catilyn laughed the covered her mouth.

"Mitchie is no chitter chatter in working."_Chitter chatter?_ I rolled my eyes.

"I'm Getting her order Mother."I walked and handed her the paper, She gave me an 'Yeah sure.' look, You have so much faith in me mom.

"Alex handle the next table." My little sister stopped eatting her sandwich and glared at me.

"Can't she do it."I rolled my eyes.

"Can you not be a lazy bum?" I sneered, she shook her head.

"_Lazy Bum?,_ Your such a loser."She argued, My mother stopped us before it got worst.

"Alex your sister works harder than you, No matter if it's work our school!." I smiled evily at her.

"That's because she's a Uber Nerd!."She snapped, How rude!

"I am not!."I yelled, My mother pulled us close to her and whispered;

"People are watching, Do I have to give the speech."Alex sent me a glare;

"No."I went and got Caitlyn's order.

"Remeamber Mitchie, Smile."I heard my father say, I flashed him a big smile and went to Caitlyn and gave her burger of death.

"Aw your smile makes me warm inside."She laughed I rolled my eyes at her then went to the kitchen, Alex threw her apren on the floor.

"I quit, You always are the best at everything!"I smirked at her.

"Not true, You good at failing." She glared at me then stormed out of the Kitchen; Bitch Fit Number....12 of this week.

After my shift I went to out flat that was above the restaurant (Typical if you ask me), I quickly opened my English text book.....UGH seriously 'Romeo and Juilet' why can't we do something less boring and blah.. I thought she would pick something like 'Midsummers Nightdream' or atleast 'Twilight', I roll my eyes and took the short fat boo out of my green track bookbag;

'Better study for the test' I told myself, As soon as I opened my english notebook and clicked my pen, I yawned and felt my eyes drop.....See this is why working at a Restaurant before doing your homework is bad Mom...I rest my head on my desk....one minutes then I'll be...

_'BEEEEEP!!'_

_'BEEEEEP!!'_

_BEEEEEEEEEP!!!"_

I Groaned pushing my alarm clock to the floor making the volume louder in the prosses, I turned my head and fell back to sleep.

"MITCHIE!!!" I snapped out of my dreams when Alex kicked my door open and turned off my Alarm clock, "Stupid ass, I'm trying to sleep." She walked out of my room slamming my door whist doing it, I rubbed my blurred eyes, and bent over to pick up the beatin' alarm clock and saw the time 8:05.

"SHOOT!" I screamed then ran to my closet I grabbed what ever and took it with me to the bathroom. When I finshed I ran to my desk and glared at the 'Romeo and Juliet' book "Fuck you Will." I shoved it in my book bag and ran out the door, I ran out the door and a black pick up truck drove in front of me, I cocked up and eye brow and looked at the driver.

"Hey Sweet cakes." Jason smiled at me, I gave him a confused look. "like my new ride." I shook my head.

"You look like a rapest." I told him hiding my smirk from him. "Can I get a ride."

"Nope." My jaw dropped glaring at him as he started driving again then stopped. "How can I let my girlfriend walk to school in that out fit." He winked.

"I'm not your girl Jase." I looked at my out fit and saw a tank-top and skirt, I rolled my eyes at the random outfit I had on, I got in the car and he rested his hand on mine.

"Part of the Deal Mitchie if you want a drive." I sighed as we held hands on the ride to school.

--

How'd you like it ?


	2. Chapter 2: Kiss the Tutor

**Hey guys I love how you loved the first chapter and Yes it is based on the book 'She's So Money!' but obivously slightly different plot wise, You should go read the book if you never read it I thought it was soo funny.**

**Chapter 2**

**--**

"Jase I don't want to date, _Anyone _at that." I told Jason calmly as my hands started to sweat from him holding my hand for 10 minutes max. He chuckled at me and stroked my hand with his thumb.

"Oh Mitchie, Part of the deal if I drive you remember?" He smirked I rolled my eyes at the stupid deal we made the last time I was almost late.

"Don't remind me." I groaned brushing the hair out of my eyes with my 'sweatfree' hand, I could feel him looking at me, I looked at him "What Jason."

"You really pretty." I blushed brightly and felt my stomach roll, Why is Jason making me blush? "Your blushing, I got you!." I glared at him as my normal skin color slowly came back, Once we made it to the parking lot, He unbuckled my seat belt and got out the car and walked to my door and opened it for me. Once he locked the car he grabbed my hand and we walked in to school lobby, Since he was in collage he could only go this far.

"Jason, what is the other choses other than holding your hand?" I asked feeling my hand sweat with his big man hands, He smiled.

"Kiss me for two weeks every time you see me, for at least one minute." my eyes widen, One whole minute? I never even kissed anyone before let alone had a boyfriend in my entire life...Not that I wanted one just I've been very busy with school.

"Jason." I started trying hard not to blush at his constant flirting.

"Or hold my hand for 3 weeks." I sighed at him, I turned and faced him he looked down at me, I got on my tippy toes and kissed him on the lips making that ping sound whist doing it, I let my lips stay on his lips for a few more seconds before I pulled away and his eyes was closed, He opened him eyes slowly.

"Happy?" I asked nervous for some reason, He smiled a little.

"It wasn't a minute but yeah." I smiled a little them turned and went to class, I looked down at my desk thinking about kissing Jason, I can't believe I just kissed Jason my best friend I suppose....are we just friends now? I know his feelings for me but I don't feel the same....right?

I felt something hit my head; Paper ball.. Caitlyn. I opened it and read the note:

_**Mitch, What happened?**_Is my face that confused?

_What do you mean..nothings wrong nothing...._I wrote on the note then gave it to Peggy who was next to I felt the paper hit me on my head again

_**Well, your writing sloppy,**_I looked at my writing and got more nervous.

_Something happened....._Passed to Peggy....Hit my head

_Did you have sex...get rape..gave he-_I'm not finishing her negative thoughts.

_Your Nasty, It was just my first Kiss you nub!_Pass to Peggy.....Hit my head!

_**With who, your so much of a prude.**_ I glared at her and she nodded giving me the 'well you are' look.

_Well you Jerk, I don't know if I should Tell you._I gave it to Peggy to pass it to her, She opened it and pouted at me, I gave her the same look she gave me a second ago.

_**Jeez' Sooooorrry!, Just tell me please!**_ I felt the paper hit my head, I glared at her then open the note.

_Don't freak out...it was Jason._I passed Peggy the Note then put my head down on the desk to brace myself;

"!" That's Caitlyn for you freaking out when I told her not to, the first three words I said...Wrote whatever.

"!" Yelled at her.

"Shush lady this is more important." She grabbed her bag and ran to my desk and pulled me from my hiding spot.

"Where do you think you too are going." She said as Caitlyn grabbed my book bag and began pulling me out of class.

"To change tampons not that you would know.....anymore." Oh no She didn't! looked like she just been slapped in the face, Caitlyn pulled me down the hall and around three corners, She pinned me against the cold dirty lockers and stared at me;

"You kissed my Step-Brother!"She shook me causing me to hit my head on the locks a couple of times...Like that didn't hurt.

"Yes, it was part of the deal of driving me to school," I explained "And his hands are really big and sweaty." I sighed;

"Off my locker girl with the bad outfit on." Tess Tyler; Typical blond, with the bright lime green push up bra under the see threw white t-shirt....which screams whore!

"Tess your napkin from yesterday lunch is coming out your A-cup " Caitlyn said in the same annoying tone as her, Tess smirked at her.

"Like your really going to scare me."I looked down at her chest and really saw napkin sticking out, I chuckled at her.

"Come on Cait." I took her hand and we walked to our next class, I felt someone grab my arm and pulled me to them, I looked up and saw a boy with a very sexy look on his face.

"Excuse me, Are you Mitchie?"I glared at his hand on my elbow.....He's still grabbing me huh?

"No, I'm Samantha." I used my fake British accent and snatched my arm away from him glaring harshly, "How dare you!."

"Look don't be a bitch."He snapped, I gasped and slapped him, I turned around and stormed over to Caitlyn.

"Jeez' Samantha." Caitlyn giggled. "You showed him?" I chuckled a bit.

Later at Tutoring

"Kailan!" I sighed at Caitlyn's Little sister that's I'm tutoring, I love Caitlyn but her little sister is dumber then that kid in the hallway.

"I'm sorry Mitchie, I don't understand this book." She looked down at the novel she had.

"One, That book is in Spanish." I said calmly, I heard Caitlyn Giggle " Two, I'm tutoring you in Math." She looked at the text book I had then yelled 'OH!' Caitlyn started to crack up, Kailan got up and and grabbed her stuff.

"Where are you going." I sighed confused.

"To a english tutor, You suck at it." She stated and walked out the library, My jaw dropped watching her leave, Caitlyn fell to the floor and even the kid she was tutoring was laughing.

"See-this-is-why-I-don't-tutor her." Caitlyn wipe her tear from her eyes laughing between every word.

"Mitchie, I would like to talk to you." walked to me with her tight bun as always, I got up and walked away with her. "I see Kailan Quit."

"Quit is not the word." I mumbled.

"I have another student for you to tutor." She smiled...a very forced smiled that is as if I had a gun pointed to her head.

"Really, Who." I questioned.

"Shane Gray." Who the heck is Shane Gray?, I gave her a very questioning look, She pointed to the boy from the hallway who was right in front of me looking at me with the same sexy look.

"Samantha?" He glared at me "No way she slapped me."

"Mitchie!" He looked confused.

"Who's Mitchie, She's Samantha."He said." Do you have a twin?" No...Kailan is still dumber then him.

"No I lied to you." I gave him the are you serious look, He glared at me worst then before.

"You still slapped me, rude."My eyes widen did he just say I'm rude.

"You randomly grabbed me in the hallway, and I'm rude?" We glared at each other "I am not tutoring him!"

"Thank God." He said loudly, Oh How I hate him so.

--

**I know wired chapter the story is going to get way better no worry. :D**


	3. Chapter 3:JerkJocks

Its been Over a month I am soo sorry You guys, Time just flew by.

I'm in such a good mood today,Yesterday I was at the Good Morning America Show and the Jonas brothers with Demi was there. It was my first time ever seeing them and I never screamed so loud for them. I was so close to stage it was the best day ever. I woke up at 4 just for them exciting :)

Oh and Fallow me on Twitter I just made one today: NightmareTeenxx.

I'll Send updates with My stories and what not.

Chapter 3:

This is so freaking perfect, I have to go over there to the Populer guys table and get there order, Isn't it worst enought that Jason is stalking me ever since I kissed him!, is kissing even that serious, Just a peck on the lips!

"Mitchie, Go handle the Table's now." My Mother rushed me from behind the counter, Handing me a notebook and pen. "And tell Your little boyfriend he's scaring my money away." She pointed at Jason in the door way, I rolled my eyes.

"Not my boyfriend!." I whined, She glared at me to work, I groaned and went over to Jason, his face lite up when I walked to him. "Jason, what are you doing here."

"I hungry." He smirked, I sighed.

"Then sit at a table and wait, Please before I get faked fired." I whined, He nodded then kissed me with out me noticing.

"Part of the deal." I glared at him then went over to the Jock-asses. Shane had a Evil smirk on his face.

"Look who's a Torres." I rolled my eyes.

"No shit, That's why the toutoring paper said 'Mitchie Torres'" I rolled my eyes "No wonder your in need of help." His friends Chuckled at him, He didn't seem to like it.

"What ever, it's so sad the only guy you talk to is your best friends brother." I rolled my eyes.

"She's such a bitch." His friend snickered, I glared at him.

"Like your mom." I snapped, His eyes widen, then he picked up his glass then poured the water on the floor and with his other hand threw money at me.

Thats it! I threw my pen and notepad down and smaked the glass out of his hand, I turned and picked the picher of soda and faced him again.

"You better not." He warned, I smirked and poured it on his head then on his football Jaket, everyone gasped he stud up at me glaring at me.

"You Bitch!" He took a step to me then a felt someone pull me, Jason stepped in front of me, He was the guys hight but Jason looked like a noodle compared to him.

"Your really gonna hit a girl." He glared at him, My Mother got over here before it got more serious.

"You three can get out before I call the Cops!" Shane and the other guy got up.

"Brian come on." He fallowed them out the door, My Mother turned to Jason and smiled a little, then gave me a look that said go to my room, I sighed and went to room (Like I was 'told') She didn't get to talk to me since I went to sleep.

Thank God to day is Saterday and I can do abosolutly nothing but read books, Something Shane Gray wouldn't do, I opened my book 'Romeo and Juliet.'

I sighed reading it by the end of the day I found myself passed out on my couch and the book on the same page I started, Page 1, It was like a murder scene.

As soon as I opened my eyes someone knocked on my door, I got up and opened it then a I felt my lips being smashed with a another pare of lip, GOD DAMN JASON!

"Jas-" I said threw the kiss but his toung ended up in my mouth, tried to push his toung out with mine but he seemed to like that, I rolled my eyes and just kissed him back maybe he'll stop when He feels me not fighting the 'feeling'.

Then I noticed Jason was a good kisser...Well since I never kissed anyone he was the best person I kissed, He pulled my arms so I could wrapped them around his neck, He pulled me a little close to him, then I felt him nibble on my bottom lip and pull it with his teeth, I moaned.....WHAT!

I felt my eye bug out of its sockets, When he let my bottom lip go I backed up. Did I just make out with Jason, What is wrong with me?

"Wow." Jason smiled looking at me. "I didn't know you frenched kiss."

"I don't!." I was freaking out. "Why did you kiss me like that."

"I thought you liked it, You seemed like it." He smirked, I glared at him.

"Jason, Don't do that." I warned him, He smiled.

"Can I get one more kiss." He asked I rolled my eyes then Puckered my lips, he bent down and kissed me taking his sweet time, I sighed at him in my head, He slipped his hand behind my head abd forced my mouth open again.

"Can you two stop making out." Alex Groned rolling her eyes, Jason pulled away.

"See you sweetness." My and Alex gave him the same look 'What the Fuck', He walked out of the door.

"Just tell him you don't like him." She said. "Is his kisses that good sweetness." She winked at me.

"Please he only kissed me, Four times." I rolled my eyes, Her eyes widen. "What?"

"Your stupid." She said "He's gonna think your his girlfriend." I shook my head.

"What no, Jason and I agreed....I told him myself." She walked away ending the conversation with that, I looked at her walking away and thought......He must know I don't like him right.

Oh Crap!


	4. Chapter 4:Keeping your hands to yourself

Its been a long time since I updated, I' so sorry guys I feel so stupid since I forgot my FF password and I went away this summer.

"See you later loser." Shane yelled to me while walking down the hall with his pet..I mean his girlfriend Tess.

"Watch when he finds out its all tissue in that bra." Caitlyn smirked, I giggled then looked down at my own breast...are these even considered breast?

"Mitchie, Your bust is fine." Caitlyn rolled her eyes. "There bigger then Tess." I sighed and we started walking out of the school to the parking lot where we hang out most of the time at Lunch.

"Yo Mitchie." I sighed and looked at Caitlyn.

"Jason, You can't keep coming to my school." Caitlyn said. "Don't you have school yourself?"

"Of course," He said, I turned around and saw him smiling. "But I have morning classes."

"Jason, You do know that it was just an agreement right." He nodded.

"Of course I know." He grabbed the sides of my hips and pulled me in to a kiss, My eyes rolled to Caitlyn who was covering her eyes then peeking to see if it was over, He wasn't going to stop until I kissed back so I did, Seconds later he pulled away.

"Are you done?" she asked,

"Ask your brother." I snapped, Jason smashed his lips in to mine again, I kissed back as soon as possible...It felt nice to kiss Jason I must say, His lips are never dry, There soft and he knows how to kiss...Honestly I didn't wanna stop but he pulled away.

"Okay, I'm done." Jason winked at me then walked away.

"You could always say no." Caitlyn said as we continued to the bleachers, I turned my head and saw Her making out with her boyfriend Nate.

"Maybe you should start first." I rolled my Eyes, They continued to make out. "This has been really nice Caitlyn, I'm just gonna hang out with my other friends." I turned and walked back to the school, I knew I wasn't going to see Caitlyn the rest of the day; Every time Nate makes out with her like this they run off to make out in the woods.

"Hey Mitchie." I turned and saw Shane with that smirk on his face.

"What." I glared, He mad my skin crawl in places I didn't even know it could.

"You really go out with that guy." He said basically cornering me in the side of the school,

"You really go out with Tess?." I questioned, His eye brow shot up and he looked quiet satisfied with my returned question.

"I know you don't like him." Shane said, I rolled my eyes. "You should hang out with guys like me." I gave him a look.

"What are you pimping Hoes or something?." I said, I crossed my arms over my chest. "Like I would seriously waste my time with you." I went to move but his arm quickly shout up against the wall.

"And what do you do thats so Important?." He said. "Do your homeworks and study all day." No jackass I also work at my Parents Diner...Ugh I'm such a Loser!.

"I'd bet you never even had a real kiss." Shane smirked...Not just any smirk...A sexy one. Oh God I think my nerves are traveling south.

"F-for your information, I had a real kiss before." I said, Shane's eyes traveled to my shirt and to my eyes and he bit his lip, My heart started to race.

"Did he touch your cheek." He used his other hand to stroke my cheek, "Did whisper in your ear?, _Just like this._" I moaned in my mind, His warm breath right next to my ear. " Did he cup your face and looked in your big brown eyes?."

"..No" Did I just Answer him?, Oh crap.

"Or did he move closer to your face you two can..." I could feel his lips hovering mine and in a split second I moved my head just before our lips connected, He ended up kissing my neck which caused my to moan. He bit down in my neck and sucked it...Was he gonna do that to my mouth?, He pulled away.

"Why would you try and kiss me." I said trying to look less helpless and more pissed.

"Because you wanted it, I know you do." I glared at him.

"Move." He smirked again.

"See you after school." UGH drop dead.

Caitlyn and I Sat in silence at the bus stop not knowing what to say...Well me completely shocked at her actions.

"Its not that serious Mitchie, I've done it a lot-"

"Caitlyn, But on school property!." I felt my eyes bug out.

"Mitchie, You could have Sex anywhere." I cover my ears and started to sing so I could tone out her voice, I felt her cover my mouth and move my hands.

"Mitchie, I'm sorry you saw us." I blushed, I Just wanted my Textbook, That's all I wanted but no it had to happened.

"You two had to be, right next to my locker." I glared. "In the janitor closet." Caitlyn smiled a little.

"Well, it's over."She smiled. "You could move with your life now." I saw a black car drive up to me, The window slowly went down and I saw Shane.

"Get in the car now." He winked at Caitlyn, She gave him the finger. "By the way, I heard you and my brother in the closet." I gave him a look.

"Nate's your brother?" I said, He nodded. "I guess its not in the genes." Caitlyn Laughed. I got in the car and he drove off.

"I like how you dress."He smirked, I was wearing a black skirt that was up to my knee, and gray leggings with a gray long sleeved shirt.

"Keep your eyes on the road." This was going be a long day.


	5. Chapter 5:KissKisskissMoney!

The 5 chapter Finally.

"Just round the freakin' number!." I was this close to pulling my hair out of my hair, This boy was being a pain in my ass. He keeps saying sexual things.

"How about I round my hips in to yours." He winked, See like that.

"Stop doing that!." I blushed, He seemed to get pleasure out of me blushing.

"I'm not doing anything." Here it comes. "Yet." I screamed, He chuckled.

"Its not funny!." I yelled at him. "Your being such a jerk."

"No I'm not, If i was a jerk I'd say your breast are small." I can believe he just said that. "That could all change with a v-neck shirt and a push up bra." is he giving me fashion advice.

"I'd bet you have truck loads." I snapped.

"I do, Wanna see?." I sighed, There was no ending him.

"What do you want from me?." I whined banging my head on the table making the napkin holder fall over, we was studying in the Store and my Mom winked at us and told me hes a keeper...She's one of them I see.

"A kiss, and I'll work." I looked up from him, What is wrong with him, His like Jason but a total Asshole.

"I don't give kisses for free." I said, his eye brow cocked up.

"Right because, You just kiss that dude for the heck of it." How did he know about me and Jason.

"How do you know?." I asked.

"You two talked to loud and I could tell you force yourself to kiss him."He said, I still had that questioning look on my face, He sat up ready to explain. "When you two kiss, He goes in first all the time and you roll your eyes and like 30 seconds in to it you kiss back."

"Why do you watch me." I asked, He smirked...really dude again.

"Because, I always study how the next girl I was gonna kiss is like." I blushed.

"What makes you so sure." I asked. "That I'll even consider kissing you."

"They all want you." He said. "And your hot what are you."

"We're Mexican." Alex said. "Gotta problem?." She asked Shane smiled at her.

"I like your little sister, Why can you be less stuck up." I am not stuck up!

"Excuse me." I heard his phone buzz telling him he got a new Text message.

"Look if your don't want to work, Why are you wasting my time." Shane looked at me for a quick second from his phone then looked at it again.

"Look, Why won't we save each other the stress and you just do my work and I pay you." I glared at him.

"I'm not going to do your home work." I glared I looked at my watch. "I have to do my own homework the work in an hour."

"Chill, you being stuck up."Shane said closing his Phone and putting it back on the table.

"Shane!."

"I like how you say my Name." I gave him an weird look. "Anyway we have to do this tomorrow." He started to put his book away in his bag, and grabbed his phone. "Cheerleader Fight in Brian's pool."

"Your gross." I said, he bent over in frount of me.

"I'm going to piss you off now." He kissed my on the cheek and hugged me. "I'll see you later babe, By ." He spread out of the store I didn't know weather to strangle him of explain to my Dad I didn't have a boyfriend.

"He's awesome." Alex said. "But not my Type more yours which is shocking." I glared at her.

"Funny 'Cause I thought you two belong together you both make my life a living Hell."I got up and stormed up stares to my room.

"So your going to Mexico." I asked my Mother. "For a week."

"Its your uncle Carlos' Wedding to that Demon." She rolled her eyes at the thought of her older brother marrying a girl she hated since high school.

"Party at my house!." Alex smirked to see what my mother would say.

"Alejandra Maria Torres," Her comes her spanish ranting. "si hay una fiesta en mi casa, te lo juro abuela dios bendiga su alma se le enviará a una escuela bordeando mexicano!." So she said, Party plus Alex equals Bording School in Mexico.

"Chill, Mom I was kidding." Alex said. "Oh Mitchie your Boyfriend called." I rolled my eyes.

"Hes not my Boyfriend." Wait who was she talking about, "Shane called." She smirked.

"Did you want him to call." I punched her in the arm. "Ouch, Mommy did you see that."

"Girls Stop." My Father said. "Do we really have to go to Mexico, Your family hates me." You see My dad's Italian and My Grandma wanted my Mom to marry some Mexican guy, but my mom didn't and my Grandma hates my Dad.

"They do not hate you. My mother does." Well its the truth. I got up from the couch because someone knocked on the door, I opened it and saw Shane standing there with his book bag.

"What are you doing here?." I asked. "Its the weekend."

"Weekend full of homework." I rolled my eyes and let him in. "Hello your looking lovely today, love that Shirt." Suck up.

"Hello Shane."My mother smiled. "Es un Mitchie captura."I rolled my eyes.

"Come on Shane." We walked to my room.

"Keep the door cracked." My Dad yelled, I hate my Family.

"I always thought your room would look like this." Shane said. "Overly clean." I glared at him.

"My room isn't overly Clean," I sat on my bed and Shane sat next to me with his Book bag between us.

"You know, when I sit on girls beds we start making out."

"You know I'm not like normal girls." I said opening his book bag and finding a folder...just a folder.

"Seriously Shane."I glared.

"What I left my books in my locker." He smirked.

"How are you going to Study." He pushed his book-bag on the floor and slid closer to me.

"I'm going to show you a real kiss." Before I said something his lips attacked mine, I kissed back I can't help it, it was like a shock when our lips touched, His hand touched my cheek and forced my mouth opened He was a much nicer kisser then Jason, At least he didn't have a waterfall of a mouth, I touched his shoulder, I Felt him slowly push me down to my pillows.

He pulled away, I opened my eyes and saw him smirking. "I knew you couldn't resist." I rolled my eyes and pulled him down to kiss him again.

"Your such a moment ruin." I said He kissed me again and started to make out with me, Okay I don't want this to stop Yeah I wanted this to happened but trust me I will never do this again.

"If you wasn't so stuck up, I would so date you." He said kissing down my neck My eyes widen.

"W-what?" I asked in between kisses "I'm not -kiss- stuck-Kiss-up Shane, and Stop-Kiss-ruining the moment this will not -kiss- happen again." He sat up and looked at me.

"Yeah right." He said "Mitchie you don't have to lie, I like you too." He likes me?

"You like me?."I asked.

"Yeah, Why do you think I stopped you in the hallway Samantha." He pulled away from my neck I looked at his swollen lips. "Do you like me?." Did I like Shane?, I hated him...but did I like him...Maybe.

"Shane." His face Changed and got off of me.

"See, Your stuck up and your afraid of your feelings."He said. He looked hurt, By me.

"Shane, I'm sorry."

"No its fine, Your just my tutor." He said, His phone started to ring. "Hello...Hey Brian...Noway...alright see you there." He hung up.

"I'll see you Monday?." I asked.

"Maybe." He walked out of my room, I threw myself on my bed, I hate myself why didn't I just say I liked him...I really wanna kiss him now too...My God I'm turning in to Tess.

"Knock Knock," I turn my head and saw My Mom in the Door way. "What happened with you and Shane."

"He said I'm stuck up and he said that He likes me." She smiled. "Mitchie you are." My jaw dropped.

"Mom!"

"Well its the truth, You never dated a boy, Your mean to all guys who came around you, You put school before everything even thought that's good you could have at least had Fun as a Teenager."

"Well its too late." I said.

"Do you like him." I shrugged. "You two was kissing like monkeys." I blushed.

"How did you-"

"Both of your lips are swollen." She smirked. I touched my lips. "Did you tell him you liked him."

"Would he had left." I sighed. "I am stuck up."

"Don't worry He'll call for you." She said. "He left his book bag." She patted my back then left my room.

**Sunday: Aka the Next Day.**

"Alex Go to table 12." She put her phone in her pocket and went to the table of 6.

"Mitchie, Table 1 is full of Jerks." Peggy said. "It Shane and His friend." I felt Shivers down my back, Shane was here.

"I got it, Go to that privet party in the booth." I walked over to table one, I saw the guys fighting with Straws.

"Hey look its the Mexican." I glared at Brian.

"Brian Chill." Shane said hitting him on the arm.

"Someone has there football up the butt." His other friend said.

"What do you guys want." I looked at Shane who looked at me a second then at his menu.

"I want a Bacon Double cheese burger with onion rings and a large coke." Shane smirked at me, I wrote it down.

"Whoa Big boy, Tess got him hungry last night." The other guys laughed, I frowned I felt the need to cry but I kept my eyes on the paper.

"W-what else?." I asked.

"The Same." they all said, I looked up and saw all five of them.

"I bring that to you." I took there menus away.

"Mitchie." Shane said." I snatched the Menu away from him and went stright to the Kitchen.

"Those ass holes want the same thing." I handed the Paper to James one of the cooks, After my Parents there were three extra people who help with the cooking, He was only 21 so he was cool.

"Whoa Mitchie, Cursing." James smirked. "I like this side of you." I got there Cups for the soda.

"Its just Brian, I hate him so much." James smirked. "No, I do not spit."

"Ew, That's gross I was going to say Put a little extra in his burger to make his date tonight his last." James was most likely bulled by a guy like Brian when he was in high school so bitterness was obviously there.

"What ever you want," I said, I finished the soda and brought it to the guys, Shane looked at me as the other guys talked about bull.

"There she is, She better had brought my Soda." Shane glared at him.

"Dude, Do you have to be such a dick?."Shane snapped.

"What do you have a crush on her Shane?."Corbin smirked,

"Shane likes a Nerd." I looked at Shane who stud up.

"Dude, Shut up before I make you-."

"If you guys have a fight, Have a fight outside." I put the drinks on the table, "And Thank you Shane but I've been fine with you all calling me a nerd since freshmen year, What makes it different now?" I walked to the Kitchen and saw James putting peppers in Brian's Burger.

"Take the others and tell that jerk his is coming," James said. I opened three burgers and put hot pepper powder on them and closed them, "Bad girl Mitchie" I Smirked, picked them up and left Shane's.

"Do mix up Shane's and Brian's." After I gave the three there burger I gave Brian and Shane there Burger and put the Check on the table.

"I'll be back in three minutes, Enjoy." I smiled a little then walked away to help another group.

"Mitchie," I turned around and saw Shane. "Did you put something in my burger."

"No Shane." I said. "Your Safe, Now go get your meal, Pay the check and leave a nice tip for the Mexican." I went over to Peggy who was struggling with balancing water and a burger.

"One thing at a time." I reminded her she nodded, after I handled three tables I went over to the guys where only Shane sat.

"What did you do." He asked.

"I served, I got tips from that nice man over there and now I'm waiting for the green bill to be placed in my hand."

"Well, I'm paying, Since the guys has stomach cramps." I shrugged.

"Well, I have nothing to do with that." I said,"Check, My parents are away and the store is full of hungry people." Shane looked at the bill.

"Its easy to pay for us rich kids." He's the guy I hate.

"And I thought after we kissed you would be Different." I snapped.

"So did I." I frowed as he gave me the money. "Theres a ten dollar tip." He got up and walked away.

"MITCHIE!." I heard Alex yell, I ran over to her and she had a letter in her hand.

"What happened?." I took the letter from her...Holy crap the Health department was here...Holy crap what was I doing.

_"Take the others and tell that jerk his is coming,"James told me. I opened three burgers and put hot pepper powder on them and closed them, "Bad Girl Mitchie." I Smirked picked them up and left Shane's._

"It my fault," She cried. "I had the guy but I didn't know why he was acting all bitchy and he kept asking for food and water and I got pissed and told him to shove it...where going to be poor."She had tears running down her cheeks, Okay Mitchie time to be a Big Sister.

"Alex relax, Its going to be fine."

"No its not look at the fine." I looked at the paper again. 10,000 Dollars!... No no no..no..no.

"I don't want to go to boarding school in Mexico, I can barley speak Spanish...But I can speak Italian...Who am I kidding its not the Same." She started to bite her fingers like she did when she was younger.

"Were not going to Boarding school."I told her. "Just keep working and we could put our tips together, Be nice to all Alex." She nodded, Whipped her eyes and went over to the next table with a smile, I did the Same.

At soon as ten hit work was over, After we cleaned up we went in the Kitchen and sat on the Floor with money spread out on the Floor.

"So together we have 100 bucks.." I said,

"We all we need to do is be sluts at work...Tell Shane to come more, He loves the way your uniform fits you," I glared at her.

"I'll get the money, we can't tell mom or dad if we keep at this rate...we'll be out of the clear." She smiled and nodded...This is going to be the worst week ever.


	6. Chapter 6:The Deal and Sex What?

**I'm really Sorry for not Updating and all that good stuff guys please dont kill me.**

**The next day:AKA Monday AKA 6 More days Untill my Parents come home AKA If I don't get Help I'm so Dead.**

I closed my locker and took a deep breath and went to Shane's locker, He was listing to music on his brand new iTouch.

"Shane." I tapped him on the shoulder, He looked at me then Ignored me...This Jerk isn't making this easier. "Shane." I tapped him again He ignored me, Thats it time to be the bitch he likes, I pulled his head phones out of his ears.

"What do you want." He snapped, I glared.

"I'm sorry for Saterday and Sunday." I told him.

"Really, I mean you poisoned my Friends."

"Your Friends are jerks." I said. "I don't think you could have cared,"

"Whatever, What do you really want." He asked.

"I'm taking up your offer, for doing all your work and you just paying me." I told him.

"Really, Nah I like the 10 bucks a sesson thing way better." He smirked.

"You won't hear me bitch all the time." I said.

"Really, I kind of like you bitching and pretending your perfect." My face fell and so did his smirk. "Mitchie." I turn around and started to walk away , Hes such a jerk, who was I kidding.

"I'm sorry that crossed the line." He said stepping in front of me, I felt myself about to cry...Damn Stress. "Are you crying."

"No." I lied threw my teeth. "Its just that Alex got us in trouble with the health department, and now we owe 10,000 dollars, we don't have that kind of money and My parents are going to loose the diner."

I rammed myself in to him and started to cry in his chest and I felt him rub my back.

"How the hell do you owe, 10,000 bucks?"

"Alex pissed the guy off and told him to shove it." I could feel Shane roll his eyes.

"I'll help you okay." He said. I moved away from him and turned my head and noticed everyone in the hallway looking at us. "Do you people Need something?" Everyone turn their heads and pretended to talk about something else.

"Thanks." I said "You could let go of my hips now." He smirked and kissed my fore head then went down the hall to his class.

Question For Shane...What the Hell?

Caitlyn and me sighed sitting at the bus stop.

"My life is over." I whined.

"Nate wouldn't do it with me." She said, I gave her a look.

"Good, Maybe you could get a new hobby."I said.

"He said he wants to take things slow again to make the next time we do it better." She pouted.

"You sound like a boy."I told her.

"Really then I could say I'm loving that hicky on your neck right now." I blushed. "Did Jason attack you again."

"Y-Yeah."

"Lier!." She yelled with a smile on her face. "He was with us all weekend which means it was Shane."

"Okay it was but, Hes the one who kissed me." I told her, Caitlyn started to laugh.

"Wow, Mitchie you came a long way since freshmen year, Your a freaky girl." I rolled my eyes.

"I am not a freaky girl," I told her, Shes such a prev. "I just like kissing him, then her got mad at me because he told me he liked me and I didnt say anything." I felt Caitlyn punch my arm.

"Why didn't you tell him you liked him." She yelled.

"Because I don't know how I feel." I said. "I hate him but I like him." Before Caitlyn could say anything Shane drove up to us with Nate in the front sit, Nate smirked and climbed to the back, Caitlyn smiled big then rushed to the back sit.

"Get in the car Mitchie, we have alot to do." I got in the front next to him, Caitlyn and Nate was already swabing spit, I made a littled face then buckled my sit belt.

"So much for being celibate Nate." Shane smirked then started to drive, We ended up at his house, His big house. As soon as we got in Nate and Caitlyn rushed to his bedroom, I guess a day was long enough.

"Please be safe, Your guys don't want to be rabbits." Shane said seriously, "Let go to the study." I made a little face from the way he said 'Study.'.

We made it to a room that was full of books and it had a desk and a hot tub...Shane I guess. I went over to the desk and sat down, I turn my head and saw Shane in the hot tube, God he strips fast.

"Your coming in." He asked with a smirk.

"I thought we was going to handle buisness." I said, standing up.

"Yeah this is how I handle buisness, Keeps you relaxed." He said. "Now take that stick from out of your butt and get in." I rolled my eyes.

"Shane I'm being serious."I said. "We have to deal out how much money your gonna pay per homework."

"We could have easily settled this on the phone don't you think?." He said, I gave him a look.

"Then why did you bring me here." I snapped.

"For you to get in the hot tub." I sighed. "Just get in the hot tub, I'll give you extra money." He seriously wants me to get in.

"Shane, even if I did get in what was I gonna have on."

"Your bra and underwear.. or Nude if your in to that sorta thing." I glared at him. "Come on, I promise you, I would stop saying sexual things to you even though you like it." Sounds like a good deal.

"Deal." I sighed turning around, I could feel him gloating. I took my long sleeved shirt off, The I pulled my boots off and unzipped my skirt and pulled then down with my leggings...I can't believe I caved so fast, I turned and rushed to the hot tub, Shane looked my chest as I got in, I don't know why, its nothing.

"Wow." He said as soon as I got in. "You have a great body." I blushed.

"I do, I always thought my breast were to small." He shook his head.

"There fine for your body." He said, He never said anything nice to me. I brushed a piece of my hair out of my face.

"Thanks." I said. The hot tub did not help with my nerves, I grew nervous for some reason, He was staring at me, I looked at him and felt my heart kind of skip a beat, He moved closer to me.

"Not to sound like a whimp, but would kissing you right now cross the line." Why was he asking me this now, He attacked me before.

"No, And you don't have to ask to kiss me." I said, He leaned foward and I felt his lips touch mine, I felt my whole body go crazy, The last time I kissed him never had this rush, He pulled away seconds later and his forehead was pressed to mine.

"That was-" He started, I wrapped my arms around his neck then kissed him again, He pushed me lightly and I felt the hottub wall on my back, He lifted his body up alilttle and I wrapped my legs around him and pulled him close to me.

"God." He mumbled, He started to kiss my neck, I moaned a little. I had my eyes closed and I felt him kiss me again...Then I noticed what was going on...I was kissing Shane...in a hot tub...in my underwear...This isn't real.

Suddenly The bell run and snapped me out of my day dream, I looked around the room and saw Shane on the other side, Holy mother of God, Did I just dream of that, Did my sick twisted mind think of that?

"Hey you ready to go." He asked. "You doing my work isn't gonna help me with the test" I nodded

"Are you okay, You was staring at me hard in class." I blushed.

"I was." I looked around nervously, I got up and grabbed my bag. "I was haft sleep." I told him.

"I figered that." He said, I should have know it was a day dream, Shane would never ask if her would kiss me..or to the fact I would never get in his hot tub with just underwear on.

"My place." He asked, I grew nevrous.

"No, My Place since I have to make sure things are going good with the Diner." He nodded, we left the class room, Part of me wanted it to be true...That was the sick and twisted part of me.

Once we got to my house, we went straight to my room, Well we was until we heard something banging on the wall in Alex's room,

"Oh My God!." I heard her scream, Me and Shane looked at each other, I grew instant worry, Shane kicked the door open and we rushed in...Oh Dear God.

"Whats going ohh Jeez." Shane and Mine eyes widen, Alex screamed and the boy quickly got off of her, I was bright red.

"Alex what are you doing." I yelled, I know stupid but what was I going to say I had to yell at her.

"I think we just saw-" Shane started then stopped when I glared at him.

"I- uh...Please don't tell Mom." I gave her a look.

"Please I wouldn't even want to remeaber this."I said. "Please do it at his place." I turned around and walked out the room with Shane behind me, We went to my room where he started laughing.

"This isn't funny Shane."I said still red in the face.

"Come on, Its pretty funny Mitchie."He said.

"Yeah Funny I just walked in to my sister doing it, First Caitlyn now her." I said, Truth is I wanted to kind of know what was the big deal, Alex sounded like she was enjoying it...boy was she. "Why can't people control themselves,"

"Because its Fun duh." He said with a smirk on his face. "Not everyone wants to wait like you Mitchie." I gave him a look.

"Who said I was waiting." I asked, He looked at me. "I never had a Boyfriend so, I've never done anything." He nodded.

"You've kissed a guy." I rolled my eyes.

"People have don't more then kiss, You would know that." I said, "And I'm not talking about that sex."

"I love that." He said, I rolled my eyes again.

"Your Gross." I told him.

"You've never done anything other then kiss." Shane said then he looked at me. "But that could all change right now." I gave him a look then turned red, Was he implying we'd do that?

"W-w-what?" I truned to his bookbag. "We have to do work." I opened it and heard him chuckle.

"I'll set another day to do it, You would be so surpise." I gave him a look, God hes a jerk, why would even consider in my head. That night we settled out a deal he wrote in a paper our plan.

Math Homework:225

English Homework: 200

Science homework: 150

History homework:210

Projects for any:120

Essays:210

Make out sessons: Priceless. :)

I rolled my eyes at that one, even though I had a little smile.


	7. Chapter 7:Double those bills

Here is Chapter 7 that should have been here along with Chapter 6 months ago. Last Chapter was kind of Boring in my taste.

Chapter 7 (Finally)

I woke up the next morning with a little drool on my cheek, I finished all of Shane's backed up homework and his new homework that took my a hour to do them all since I had to make the answers somewhat wrong, and then my Homework That I finished in a max of 15 minutes since I was a senor I barley had classes, I had enough credits to screw up and still pass. I use my extra time to tutor people with Caitlyn.

After I caught the bus to school, I saw Shane and Tess talking to each other, I grew slightly Jealous, He makes out with me, But goes to a trap who have done things I will never do in a life time.

"Do you need something Torres." She snapped, He turned and looked at me.

"Yeah Tissue, You took all of it from the girls bathroom, Stop shoving it in your bra your not fooling anyone." Everyone in the classroom laughed, I wasn't in the mood for her fake blond ass, I was too tired and too stressed out. I sat in my sit and put my head down/

"Hey." I looked up and saw Shane. "You okay, Normally you would just roll your eyes and give her the finger when she wasn't looking." He noticed that?."

"I'm Just tired, You don't seem to like your Homework do you." I said, He smiled a little.

"Can you give it to Me, After class I'm gonna pay you." I opened my bag and handed him a fat folder. " You know, I have a great way of distressing people." I glared at him.

"I'm not doing that, Ever." I said. "Go to your sit." He winked at me then went to his desk. The teacher came in and I blacked out after that, I woke up to light shaking, I opened my eyes and saw Mr. Bolding in front of me.

"Mitchie are you okay." I looked around and the class room was empty.

"Yeah, I'm just kind of tired because of my parents diner, My Uncle decided to have a wedding the best time." I said getting up from my desk, He nodded, I got my things and left the room.

"So had a nice nap?."Shane smirked, I rolled my eyes as we walked in to an empty class room. He went in his pocket and took out cash.

"You did three of my math home works, so that's 225 per homework so that's 735." He handed my the money. "Then you did one English homework and my Essay for it that's 410." He handed me the money again after counting it.

"How are you failing math if your doing all of this." I asked.

"Because Homework is crap." I rolled my eyes. "300 for the 2 science home works, and for history 630." He handed me the last of the money.

"So that-" I was going to say it but he beat me to it.

"2,075 big bills." I smiled in no time I would have the money to pay the fine. "When are your parents coming back?"

"In like 4 days." I said.

"I think you need more homework to do, I know just the person."

"I'm not working with the Mexican." Shane Punched Brian in the arm really hard.

"Cool it dick-wad, No need to be a jack ass." He snapped, I glared at him.

"Why should I pay her to do my work." He rolled his eyes.

"Because shes freaking smart and Your gonna get kicked off the football team if your not up to a C." Brian sighed.

"Fine, How much per home work." I was gonna say, but Shane cut me off.

"For Math 300, English 250, Science 210,history 325, Projects and essays 320." I felt my eyes boggle out of my face.

"I have French Class, How much." Brian said, I looked at Shane.

"175." He answered, Brian nodded. "Do not open your mouth to anyone." Shane said.

"Deal." Brian said Shaking his hand, God I feel like a Shane's Hoe and where starting a drug deal. Brian walk out of the Diner and I grabbed Shane by the Arm and to him to the stairway going to my house.

"Shane why did you lie."

"Because he's a Jack ass and its not like He's gonna find out." Shane said."Besides, The more money the better at this rate you'll have enough left over to buy yourself a push up bra or whatever you girls buy." I guess I looked worry because He sighed and said.

"Look Just trust me on this, Its going to be fine." I nodded and we shook hands.

I was in the living room with all the money I had when Alex walked in.

"Damn, did Shane make you his bitch." I glared at her then added the money with my tips and hers.

"No, I'm just doing His and his friend's homework." I told her, "Its fine we have 2,475 dollars so far." She smiled.

"We won't have enough when Mom and Dad come back so we have to keep this quiet." She nodded.

"We have 7,925 dollars to go." I high fives her.

The next day and Shane handed me His and Brians folder. Lucky me She only had like three assignments but Brian Holy mother of God, This kid is retarded.

"Shane, This is to much, How in the hell am I going to finsh all of this by tomorrow." I said.

"I said the same this but he said its not all due to the teacher tomorrow, But the next day." I sighed.

That night I did some of his math homework, Some of his English and Some of his History...Some as is 6 he had like 20 missing work per class, I did 6 of each. Of coarse I did mine and Shane's Homework first, Brian was going to make the death of me.

**dans le film ce qui s'est passé au personnage principal, quand elle voit son amour mourir****.**

I don't even know french, Let alone I have I taken it, I know Italian and Spanish.

"Co-Com Dan lee-Film...WHAT THE FUCK." I threw myself on the bed and sighed loudly, I can't do this all on my...

I woke up the next morning, And looked at my desk and saw all of Brians work there, I sighed and put all of his finished work in the folder and made sure I didn't Mix his and Shane's up.

Once I got to school Shane came over to me.

"Damn you look tired, Did you finish all of it?."

"No, I only did 6 of each, And I didn't do his french homework to the fact I don't know French."

"I know French." I turn my head and saw Danny, He was a nerd if one might put it, He had it all the tape on the glasses, Braces, Shirt tucked in to high water pants and dress shoes. "You know, I over heard you two talking about getting people to pay you while doing there work and, I agree with Mitchie its pretty ludacris." Shane made a face.

"Are you gonna whale on us, Because if you do I gonna-" I hit Shane in the arm.

"Hes not gonna Snitch..Are you." I turned to Danny.

"God no!." He said. "I was just offering my help if you need it, I would mind going to your house and helping you Mitchie." Danny smiled, I looked around and saw Shane glaring at him so hard Danny took the smile off of him. "Its that's okay with you Micthie."

"How about we run a test," I said. I opened my bookbag and got out Brians undone work and handed it to Danny. "If you finsh those in time, we have a deal." Danny Smiled then Rushed down the hall.

"Hes such a little stalker." Shane said.

"Really Shane, Don't you have a girlfriend to attend to." The look on Shane's face made me want to bust out and start laughing, He had really forgot about Tess.

"Oh God don't remind me." He said. "I keep breaking up with her and she swears were still together."He said, I shrugged.

"Ain't it a bitch."

By Lunch, Danny and two of his best friends, Darren and David, (Nerds).

"Here you go Mitchie." I was sitting on the bleachers with Nate and Caitlyn who was making out.

"Wow you work fast." I said. "How did you."

"Oh, Double D's helped me." He pointed to his friend. "Darren did the Math, I did the History, and David did the English homework and we all did the french and science for a treat, It was fun." Idea...Idea...Idea..I smiled.

"Why won't all of your guys help me." I said, There face lit up. "You can come by the diner and do the work while I'll give you guys some Torres burgers." Danny looked like he would explode.

"Seeing you in your uniform, would be lovely." I nodded, God hes a little creep isn't he.

"Will Alex be there." I made a face when David said that, I nodded.

"She's always there." He smiled and started doing this wierd hand wave thing.

"3D's meeting now." They all rand down the bleachers.

"Its a deal Mitchie." I heard Danny yell, I smiled Shane was rubbing off of me.

"Hey Shane I thought of a brilliant Idea." I said to him in the hallway, We both met up during 6 Period.

"Your a smart girl, Whats up."

"You get more people to do work for." He made a face.

"You could barley handle Me and Brian don't think other people would be to much for your body to handle."We heard a giggle and saw a girl looking at us.

"Its not like that you perv," I rolled my eyes as she walked away. "Anyway, Danny, Darren and David is going to help me."

"The nerds."

"Yeah, They did all of Brian's work by lunch."Shane nodded a little. "I could pay them each and still have enough money."

"I'll get two more people, By the way here's the money from me." He gave 560. "And here's Brian's, For Math 1,800, For Science 1260, For English 1500, and for history 1950." All together that's

"7,070!."I nearly yelled."All I need is 855 dollars and I'm out of debt...After I give Alex her tips back, Pay the nerds, and get my money back. Were gonna have more the enough." I started to think in my head, Do I really need the nerds, Brian and the other people...Whatever the more money the better.

"See I told you this was a great Idea." He said. "Now can I get a reward." He said with a smirked, Rolled my eyes.

"Seriously Shane." I started, He grabbed my hips and pushed me against the locker and kissed me the bell rung and he pulled away sending me a wink then walked to the class he left all those minutes ago.

That day The Diner was Busy with Shane's Friends and the cheerleaders and the Nerds.

"I want a Beef patty wrapped in bacon ooo and can I get a Triple Bacon burger with cheese with onion rings lots of them with Mayo on the burger." I gave Brittney, Tess' Best friend a look. She was a really tiny girl and she ate like a grown man.

"And a Smoothie with Oreo's crushed in it." I wrote then down while trying not to throw up.

"Anything Else?"

"I want Cheese fries, and a veggie burger with and iced tea." Amber said. the three girls nodded.

"I want Cheese on my onion rings too!" Brittney said.

"Tess."

"Lemon Water and a BLT on wheat bread toasted, Without the bacon." I nodded and tried to walk away when Brittney yelled.

"I want one two, with Bacon." I gave her a thumbs up,Jeez that girl is gonna kill herself.

"Here you go James," I handed it to him and he rolled his eyes at what Tess ordered.

"I bet you she gonna make The girls who ordered a Veggie burgers feel fat the Other girl could careless."I nodded then bought Shane and his friends order to them.

"Here you Go, 4 bacon burgers with Cheese and Onion rings." Shane winked at me and I rolled my eyes.

"Where my Coke nerd." Ryan said, Shane glared at him.

"Cool it dude, She gonna bring it." He said, Grabbing his burger and taking a bite in it, I glared at Ryan and went to the counter and got there drinks, I bought them back.

"Took you long enough." I looked at him.

"Look you jackass, I'm getting sick and Tired of you Bitching over a drink." I yelled.

"Whatever," I looked at Shane then walked away. I saw Alex talking to the nerds while they worked, Little did they know she had a boyfriend, John, who was helping us out, He was kind of a decent boy with a pony tail who I saw having sex with my sister, He was wiping down a table near her.

"Yo did that dork look at her boobs?" John asked me, I shook my head for Darren's Safety.

"Easy Tiger."

By 9 it was closing time, Everyone but Shane, John, and Alex and I had left. Alex and John went upstairs while Shane and I counted the money.

"So right now we have 6,000." I said. "We paid Alex and John for helping, and The Nerds who are very under paid." He laughed.

"Who cares, In like a week it should be all over." Shane said, I smiled. He leaned forward and kisses me, I kissed him back. I felt him smile a little, Then pull away,

"See you later." He smirked then grabbed his book bag and left, I Smiled big then went up stares, Okay so i was starting to like Shane, Was it a big deal...maybe he wasn't so horrible.


	8. Chapter 8: Dinner Date with my Fake BF?

Thanks for the reveiws guys loving the feed back 3

Sorry for not Updating I just got a new labtop :D more updates the better

Chapter 8

That week my parents came back and we hid the paper under my bed safe and out of my Mom and Dads way.

"So Nothing happened." My Mom Asked, we shook are heads, She looked at us as if she was studing us.

"Nothing happened Mom Seriously," I said. She looked at me the at Alex who rolled her eyes. My Mother Sniffed around

"Alguien huele niño y el sudor." She said 'Someone Smells like boy and Sweat.', Alex who doesn't know spanish gave her a look.

"What did you say?."

"God Alex, You spend one week with your Nonna and your a full blood Itailian." She rolled her eyes, Alex still had that confused look on her face.

"It smells like Boys and Sweat."

"Lo avete fatto con il suo fidanzato?"I asked her if she slept with her boyfriend. I said it in Itailian so my mom wouldn't understand, Thankfully my Dad wasn't in there room.

"Non pensavo che l'odore sarebbe rimasto". She said, I wanted to punch her in the face so hard.

"What smell you thought it wouldn't stay." My Dad asked.

"What did you do to cause the smell Alex." My Mom said, Alex looked at me.

"Alex." She looked at my Dad, "Da dove l'odore vieni?" He said 'Where did the smell come from.'

"Va bene il mio ragazzo ed io" She said 'Okay my Boyfriend and I'...Jesus what is doing?

"Sono andato alle gabbie di battuta e non volevo che tu sappia perché hai sempre voluto portarmi lì, ma non ho mai voluto andare e non ha ancora voglio ferire i tuoi sentimenti". She lied and said she went to the batting cage with her boyfriend.

"Oh, Well its okay you did't want to go with your old man." My dad look kind of upset..really over baseball.

"What happened."My mom asked.

"I went to the batting cage with my boyfriend." She said.

"Oh Alex, When did you get a boyfriend?"

"Oh last week." Lier, I thought. She told me they been dating for months already but she didnt want to be freak him out by our parents...I don't blame her.

"Whats his name." My Father asked he went in to total dad mode in a split second.

"Johnathan Cook." She said, I looked at my mom.

"Why won't you Invite him over to Dinner." My mom said with a smiled, Alex eyes widen.

"What...Mom-"

"Yeah and Mitchie could invite Shane." I gave her a look. "It would be nice my Daughters with their boyfriends." She smiled, Alex and I looked at each other, there was kind of no way out.

"Okay" We said.

Saturday:

"So tonight I'm your Boyfriend." Shane said smirking. "Why can't it be everynight." I rolled my eyes, I was over at his house helping him study for his test he had on monday morning.

"Because Frogs don't fly."

"My Mom is convinced that we're together," I told him. "And John is coming so be prepared."

"For what." He asked.

"My Father." I said.

That night.

"What if Dad trys and cut John's pony tail off." Alex said pacing back and forth in my room. "I like his hair." She was wearing a dress top with Jeans and converse, I had on a dress (That my father swears is a shirt) that was blue and had black leggings on.

"Relaxe I doubt Dad would cut his hair...Just his other part." She bit her lip.

"Girls." My Mother called out, I got up from my bed and lead the way to the livingroom where Shane and John stood with my Father and Mother, Shane and John looked up at our Dad who was giving them the 'Don't look at my Daughters look'

"Girls, Why won't you help your Mother, while I get to Know Sean and Jack." The three of us gave my Father a look.

"Dad there name is Shane and John."

"I'll call then whatever the hell I want." My Mom rolled her eyes and told us to come with her.

"Mom Dad is being-"

"Your Father." She said. "Your Father Believes hes the King of the house."

"Don't all fathers do." My mom nodded.

"Yeah, All men believe in fairy tales then." Alex said. Shen walked over to the door and peeked in to the living room. "There Watching football, John hates football."

"Wow, Your life sucks."

"He's talking to Shane." She said, I shrugged the thing was Shane wasn't really my Boyfriend so it didn't matter. "There laughing, John looks Scared."

"Alex I think your Over reacting with this don't you think?." She looked at me, Put my hands up in the air. "Just saying."

"John is very soft, His feelings get hurt easily." She said. My Mom sighed and walk to the door.

"Johnathan would come in here for a minute."Seconds later John rushed in.

"Thank you Mrs. Torres."He sighed, My mom smirked. "I hate football so much,"

"You makes the four of us." She said, he sat down at a Chair.

"He likes Shane though." He said. "Their talking about Football, and other sports." Was this coming from the 'Bad Boy?' I would think John is manly and macho but clearly it one of those 'Don't judge a book by it cover' things but seriously he looks like hes gonna cry.

"Its okay John."She said, My Mom and I looked at each other.

"John what do you do after school." She asked.

"I write poems and play guitar." I turn around and walked in the livingroom, There was no comment for that, Shane turned and looked at me at the same time as my Father.

"What happened to Ponyboy." I rolled my eyes at 'The Outsiders' Reference thats one of the Movie's Alex and I kept watching over and over for the obvious reasons...The shower scene when Sodapop was coming out is to die for.

"Be nice Dad he isn't what you think he is." I said.

"What a bad boy, Who could easily break my Daughters heart."

"Dad, I think we should worry about Alex Breaking his heart." I said, Shane chuckled knowing what I ment. "Hes a nice boy." He chuckled.

"Yeah sure." I rolled my eyes.

"What are you two doing in here."

"Talking about Sports." I nod. "And now where gonna talk about the rules about dating my Daughters," Shane's face fell "Can you go get John for me sweet heart." I went and got John for my Dad, This wasn't going to be good.

Later. (After Dinner)

John, Alex, Shane and I sat on the couch while my Mother yelled at my Father for making a scene at Dinner.

"Did he have to ask if we had sex before." John asked. Yes My Father asked the guys if they had sex before, And funny he picks John to Answer first.

Flash back.

_"John." John looked at Alex and I for help._

_"Steve." My Mother Glared at my Dad. "Its non of your buisness."_

_"It is my Buisness if he plans to have sex with my Daughter." Shane looked at me, and my Dad caught him. "Why are you looking at Mitchie Shane?"_

_"W-what?." Shane studdered out._

_"Do you two know something about Alex and Johnanthan."_

_"No-no what, I mean they date thats all I know." Shane looked at me again. "Right Mitchie thats all we know."_

_"Dad." I said._

_"One of you two are having sex I know it." He said, I gave my mom a look, My Dad is crazy...how can you know that with out seeing. "Mrs. Pimboli told me she saw one of you two buying condoms." Alex's eyes widen._

_"Just because one of them are buying condoms doesn't mean anything Steve." Mom said, She knew this was going to turn out ugly,_

_"Connie, I not gonna let some guy deflower my Daughter."He looked at Alex. "And She told me What one of you two was wearing and I'm sure I know who...Alex" I knew I had to stop this some how, I looked at Alex and gave her the 'You owe me one look.'_

_"I Can't take it anymore." I stud up. "It was me Dad." Shane had the 'Kill me' look on his face._

_"What." He glared at Shane, My Mom gave me a questioning look. "Your too-"_

_"I'm 18 now and I think I could make my own life chocies." I said._

_"Kill me now God." Shane said._

_"God, I'm glad Micthie got that off her chest." Alex said. "the secret was killing me inside."_

Now:

"Why did you say that." Shane asked.

"Because He would have killed John and be in jail." I said. "I have to us the, 'I'm 18' speech on him, Besides my mom Know's I'm lying." I said to him.

"How do you know." Alex asked, I gave her a look.

"Doesn't Mom's always know." I said, Shane looked a little said.

"How should I know...My Mother died." Oh...My Mom walked in the living room.

"Alex you should walk with John outside so he won't pass out." Alex and John got up and went down stares. "You two."

"I know you know I lied." I said.

"Mitchie, I know you all to well, and I know your Sister." She said. "Why did you say it was you."

"Because Dad is insane."I said. "And Alex is the Daddies girl." She nodded.

"Shane are you okay?." My Mother asked.

"He wants to kill me now." He said, "I'm Peachy." My Mother chuckled.

"You could take him." She joked. "He has a bad knee." She walked out of the living room back to my Father.

"I'm sorry, I didn't-"

"No, Its Fine Seriously." He said. I felt horrible, But he just smiled at me lightly.

"This has been an exciting episode." Shane smirked looking at me. 'Whats next week, You have an evil Twin Brother?." I rolled my eyes.

"Shut up." I said.

"So my fake girlfriend." He said. "When am I gonna give you that lesson?" I blushed and rolled my eyes, This is why I hated him.

"Shane thats never gonna happened." I said. "Its wierd and Gross and not normal." I said.

"And It feels great though." I elbowed him. He laughed, "Hey." I turned my head and he kissed me, I felt sparks which kind of scared me so I lightly pushed him off.

"Shane, My Parents are home." I said. He smirked.

"So are we dating or not?" He asked.

"I don't know." I said,He gave me a look.

"Okay, So we make out, I we hang out with each other, and we like each other so I think where dating." Shane said. "And If I think where dating I could do things to you." He had that smirk again, I rolled my eyes again.

"So you just want to feel me up don't you." I said.

"You bet." He said, leaning over to kiss me, I closed my eyes and let him kiss me.

**The Next Day. **

"See Shane, I told you if You gave a Chance she will help you pass." Mrs. Dawnson said, Her hair still was in a tight bun, Does she get headach?

"I know Mrs. Dawnson, Mitchie tutoring me was the best thing that's ever happened." He said, I didn't make any eye contact with him and risk blushing to death. "To my grades."

"Mitchie, Should I get someone eles for you to turtor." I nodded. "How about Kailan." I shook my head.

"No no no." I said. "I tired her before Shane remeaber." Ms. Dawnson nodded in memory.

"I'll keep looking then, It might be hard it seems like most of the challanged students grades are bumping up." Shane and I looked at each other.

"It is Football season, and Girls are trying out for cheerleading again." He said. She nodded.

"You two are dissmissed." Shane and I got out and left down to the hallway.

"Aw, that suck now you're not my Tutor anymore." Shane sighed, "To bad you're my girlfriend now and we have to spend every waking moment together." I rolled my eyes.

"Not Your Girlfriend." I told him and began to walk down the hall way.

"Really now, So us making out in the car was just-"

"Things that happend in the car." I flirted.

"So If I give you the lesson in the Car, Its nothing then." I punched him in the arms.

"Why do you want to do that to me so bad?." I asked. "Its like, What do you get out of it?."

"I don't know, I just want to see your face." He was sick, and a Pervert.

"Gross." I kept walking, I could tell he was smirking. "You need soap in your mouth."

"I like that taset too." I gave him a look. "You're such a prude."

"I am not a Prude Shane." I snapped. "I Just...I don't know...Don't do anything."

"See Prude." I turned to him. "Like you said, You don't get it. And I am Offering you to know what that big deal is."

"You're offering me, Oral Sex." I said. "If I would so ever agree, Your going to expect me to return." He shook his head.

"No I'm not." He said. Really...and He was serious about it.

"So You would just do that, and Not expect anything from me."I asked him, He nodded...Wow. "You're a whore."

"I know." Shane said. "So, we're gonna do this thing?." I blinked at him. I blinked again and we was in his car making out, Both of us was was breathing hard, His hand went to un button my pants when.

_Knock, Knock..._

"Mitchie, You was skipping school to make out with Shane." Caitlyn laughed now sitting between us in the Car, Nate was laughing in the front sit. Shane's hair was all shifted around and what not, I gave her a nice punch in the arm.

"Shut up."


	9. Please Read, Story isn't finished

**OMG Finally back guys, I just moved to another state guys and the movers lost my laptop and I just got a new one. I am seriously pissed and Angry, But no worries I will hopefully have a new chapter up in the next few weeks, I wanna swamp you guys with multiple chapters in one day :). If you're reading this thank you for sticking around and waiting patiently for this story to become complete.**


End file.
